


Another One Bites the Dust

by eric_idle_rules



Series: Creatively Named Vampire Series [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Revolutionary War, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Randy's mother sends him out to see that no wild animals are getting into the crops.  What he does come across is far different, and the encounter changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One Bites the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of prequel to Love Bites. It's also a sort of companion piece, filling in a few gaps from the original. You don't need to have read Love Bites for this to make sense, but it helps.
> 
> Also, the vampires in this fic are based off True Blood vampires.

The weather was beginning to warm up, changing over from the brisk nights of spring to the warm nights of summer. Crops had just been planted, and were constantly being tended to and watched over, as those crops were the lifeline of everyone living in the small Pennsylvania town. Which is why there was much concern when, one morning, some young sprouts were found dug up and destroyed. 

During the day, no one saw anything moving in on the crops, apart from a deer or two, but they were easily shooed away before doing any real damage. So, on one particularly hot night, it was decided that someone needed to see if they noticed anything digging up their crops.

“Randal, I’m certain that there’s a fox out there, and it’s ruining our food supply. Could you go out there tonight, please?”

“Of course, Mother,” he replied. “What should I do if I do see one? Shoot it?” the eighteen year old asked hopefully. 

“No, don’t shoot anything yet. Scare him away if you see him, then we’ll see if he comes back. If he does, then you may shoot him.”

Despite the warming weather, his mother’s voice was still so weak, as she had fallen ill over the harsh winter. Randy had married the previous year to a young sixteen year old, Samantha, and she was helping his mother all the time. Still, even though they had been married for a year, she had yet to get pregnant. She told him that she wanted to give him sons to help him tend to their crops and animals. And she also wanted his mother to see her first grandchild. But, the more they tried, the more hope they both lost. So, to be able to escape for a night and not have to think about children, little versions of himself running around, while he made love (if he could even call it that) to his wife was a nice change of pace. 

Randy sat on fox watch for at least thirty minutes with no signs of life apart from his own breathing and the hooting of an owl out in one of the many trees surrounding his house. And that’s when he saw a pair of eyes in the woods, moonlight glinting off of them. But those were certainly no fox eyes. Those were the eyes of another man. Something about them, though, felt off. Suddenly, Randy felt fear. He knew those eyes were not of his world. They were dangerous. They were hungry. And they were looking right at him. 

He had heard tales and stories of people disappearing from other cities after a hideous attack by some creature living in the woods, but he never believed them, chalking them up to being tales to scare the children from running too far from home. Maybe he should have. He never thought creatures such as vampires or werewolves existed. But he knew as he held the gaze with that being out in the woods that either he was eye to eye with Satan himself, or he was, indeed, staring back at a vampire. And the vampire knew he was staring. 

Randy took a step forward, unable to control himself. He had to get closer to that… being out there. Not once did the vampire step out from his spot in the thick cover of trees. Not until Randy was nearly nose to nose with him. He didn’t know what to expect he finally saw the vampire, but it certainly wasn’t what he saw there before him. He looked… normal. He looked like just another colonist. However, his presence felt different. Powerful. 

“Are you going to kill me?” he asked, though he didn’t feel as afraid as he had before.

A smile spread across the vampire’s face, no fangs visible at the moment. “I have got a little more self control than that. I at least like to play with my humans first before I kill them.”

“I am not some toy like to give to a child,” Randy told him defiantly. 

“Of course not. At least you can tell yourself that. But it can be such fun. And if you’re willing, you can enjoy it, as well. It doesn’t have to be a one way street,” he told Randy before reaching out and running a cool hand down his cheek. 

Randy flinched at the touch, but didn’t move away from it completely. Goosebumps rose along the path taken by the hand, the cold skin such a contrast from the warm night. “Why are you here?”

“Shouldn’t I be? I was here before you, you know. In case you didn’t notice, I speak English, just like you. I came over with the Puritans who settled Boston. Surely even you so far south have heard of Boston? It is only the largest city in our colonies.”

“Now my question truly bears an answer. Why are you here?”

He raised an eyebrow at Randy before answering, “Do you really think I can stay in one place for too long? You know what I am, I know you do. That means you must know how I eat.”

“You kill,” Randy whispered, not loud enough for a normal human to pick up. 

“I do.” He licked his lips before he continued, “But not always. Once in a while, I’ll come across a human that likes to be bitten, and willingly allows me to feed, as well as satiate any… other desires.” He stared into Randy’s eyes, putting the young man into a trance like state, though by the way that that human had already been looking into his deep blue eyes, he was fairly certain he didn’t even have to glamour him. “Do you like the sound of that? Do you want me to bite you?”

“Yes,” was Randy’s answer, able to only speak the truth.

John stepped in closer, his fingers curling around the base of Randy’s neck as their bodies pressed together. “I knew you would.” As Randy’s hardening cock pressed against his own, he stopped fighting the urge and let his fangs drop.

There came a gulp from Randy, who, at seeing the fangs, tensed, that feeling of fear rising in him once more. The thought of the things this vampire could do to him had seemed so appealing, but seeing those fangs made it all so real. He had never even believed vampires existed, and now he was in one’s arms. 

“What is it? What are you thinking?”

“I never thought vampires were real. Having never seen one, I always thought those were just tall tales.”

“Oh, we’re very much real. We just don’t like to show ourselves to too many people. How do you think those tall tales got started in the first place?” 

They were so close, Randy had never been this close to another person before apart from his wife, and even then, his body never had the kind of reaction like it was having at that moment with that vampire so near to him. With his wife, well, before he married, he always imagined they’d be impassioned lovers, unable to break apart from one another, instead he got his clinging, desperate wife. His hands came to rest on the lower back of the vampire, feeling muscles even through the cloth of his shirt, and his dick was already leaking. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking right now.”

“That I want to kiss you and for you to kiss me back. That I want you to bite me and drink from me. That I want you to do to me anything you want to do.”

“Do you want me to turn you so you can be a vampire yourself?” John didn’t know why he was asking. It wasn’t normal to ask a person if they wanted to be turned, it was generally a forceful process, where a person is taken against their will. It was always good to have a fighter, because they’d be angry, and would often turn into vicious killers and would run on hatred. And that hatred would often turn into passion and sexual desire. But, for some reason, John asked. If the man answered yes, then he’d have to watch over him until he released him. And that certainly had its ups and downs. But if he said no, he’d still have no responsibilities. Again, that had its ups and downs. 

“No. I…” Randy could literally _feel_ the power in John’s body, and he would have loved to harness that power within his own being. But he couldn’t. Not right then. “My mother has been sick off and on for the past few months. She hasn’t been the same since this past winter. My wife looks after her, but I can’t leave her.”

“But tonight?”

“Tonight I want you.” He leaned in, letting his lips touch the vampire’s for the first time. In that instant, it was already better than any kiss he shared with his wife. 

John pulled Randy deeper into the woods, increasing their cover within the mass of thick trees, crushing their lips together once more as John slammed Randy’s body against a tree. Already the rough bark was grounding into Randy’s back through the fabric of his shirt, which John had begun to rip open in the front. 

Soon, Randy was being held against the tree, his shirt torn wide open, leaving mere threads hanging off his muscular body, exposing his toned and tanned chest and stomach. John inhaled deeply. “You smell so good.” He then ran his tongue over the skin, closing his eyes as a euphoric, erotic feeling passed through his body. “And you taste even better. You might not think so, but the smell of the sun on one’s skin is _intoxicating_ , especially to one who can no longer venture out in daylight.” He continued to divulge in the sun kissed skin, lips and tongue trailing all over Randy’s torso. 

Randy wasn’t used to this kind of touch, one so erotic, one so sensual, and for it to be coming from a creature that was said to be vicious, violent and downright ruthless, well, it was enough to drive anyone to the edge. His head dropped back, hitting the hard bark, but he felt too good to care. 

John could _feel_ the blood’s increasing speed throughout the human’s body, and when he looked up, he saw the exposed neck, the pulsing jugular, and it became all that much harder to resist temptation. So he gave in. He slid his hands up the human’s torso, tongue licking a path as well, starting at the bellybutton, over the chest and collarbone and up his neck. And that’s where he let his fangs sink in for the first time. 

Reaching his hands out, Randy grabbed onto the vampire, pulling him in even closer as he tilted his head to the side even more. “Oh, God,” he moaned as the pain from the initial puncture melded into pure pleasure. 

The blood poured out of the small wounds, which John lapped up greedily; it coated his lips and drizzled down his chin. When he extracted his teeth, the blood continued to drip from the holes he left on the human’s neck. He placed his lips over those two small holes and continued to suck, feeding off not only the blood, but the sounds the other man was making. “Someone’s enjoying themselves.”

“Where have you been all my life?” he asked with a lazy smile on his face as his hand felt at his own neck. 

John grabbed the hand, pulling it to his mouth. He licked along each finger, then encased each one within his mouth, sucking off every drop of blood. “I was turned long before you were even an idea in your parents’ minds.” The puncture holes on Randy’s neck was closing, but before the blood supply was cut off completely, John once more placed his mouth over it, lapping up all the last trickles. 

“You said before that… that the people you feed from… they help you to satiate other desires you may have.”

With fangs still dropped, John gave the human his wickedest grin, teeth, lips and chin still coated in blood. He ran his hand down over Randy’s bare abdomen and let his hand fall on Randy’s hard cock. “Oh, yes. You know I can _smell_ the blood pumping into your dick.”

“Can you?”

“Once I’m done with you tonight, you’ll never want to go back to this wife of yours.”

“I already don’t want to go back to her,” Randy said. “All she speaks of is children. As if I want any. More mouths to feed when we hardly have enough as it is.”

“You’re talking far too much,” John said, stopping him before he could say anymore by licking over Randy’s lips. With Randy silenced, he slid his hands to Randy’s trousers, unbuckling the belt that held them up and let them fall to the ground. 

Randy toed out of his shoes, then stepped out of the pants that were piled around his ankles, and before he knew what was happening, he was being hoisted up and he wrapped his bare legs around the vampire’s waist. 

“Tell me, have you ever wanted a man before,” John asked before bending his head forward and nibbling at the tiny scabs that began to form, releasing fresh blood from underneath. 

Randy’s head tilted to the side, allowing the vampire to continue his ministrations on his neck. “No. Never.”

“God, you’d make the perfect vampire.”

“But—”

“Yes, I know. Your mother,” John said dryly, rolling his eyes. “That’s so… humane of you.”

“She’s taken care of me for so long, the least I can do is care for her in her time of need.”

“Yes, yes, if you say so. Why don’t you run back to her now? Tell her this big, bad man is after you.” 

“Because right now we will push thoughts of her aside so that we can focus on one another,” Randy said as he tilted his head to the opposite side, offering his neck to the vampire once more. 

The blood running through John’s veins began coursing straight to his cock as he smelled the skin and blood from the willing human. It was pure ecstasy. The flat of his tongue ran over the smooth skin; he simply could not get enough of his taste. Never before had he wanted anyone this badly. His left hand slid from Randy’s knee, up his thigh and gripped onto his hip. With his other hand, he unbuckled his own pants, the need to be _inside_ this human growing and growing and was near about to consume him if it didn’t happen soon. 

John reached for his cock, positioning it so the tip was pressing against Randy’s hole. “This is going to hurt.”

“Do it,” Randy encouraged. He could feel the power emanating from the vampire, his entire body was held up by one hand, and it was fiending for more. He wanted to feel more of this power, wanted to know it. He wanted it for himself. But he couldn’t have it, not yet. So, for now, he had to take what he could get. 

At the human’s encouragement, John lowered Randy’s body down onto his cock as he pushed upwards, penetrating the tight ring of muscle. He could sense the resistance, the tightness of the virgin hole contracting around the tip of his dick nearly sending him into a frenzy. He could easily read the pain on his face, and he couldn’t risk noises echoing throughout the forest that could draw attention to them. As he moved in deeper, he knew the human was on the verge of a painful scream. So he grabbed behind Randy’s head and drew it down to him, kissing him furiously as he let his dick sink into his body.

When he pulled back from the kiss, he could still see that pain written over the human’s face. He looked into his eyes, “No matter how much this hurts, you can make no sounds. No screams, no shouts.”

“What about when it starts to feel good?” he asked, head cocked to the side as the vampire held him in his trance. 

John bucked his hips, driving himself further inside, eliciting a grunt from Randy. “Does it already feel good? Huh?”

“It burns, never felt this way before. So… stretched out. Does feel good.”

“The only things I want to hear come out of your mouth are moans and whispers. Nothing more. We can’t have people looking out here and seeing us… seeing me.”

Randy’s eyes fell shut as the vampire thrust his hips again, a soft moan escaping his mouth. His back was rubbing against the tree, bark digging into his skin, and he knew that he’d be rubbed raw. But he didn’t care about that. His focus was on what the vampire was doing to him. The feel of someone’s cock inside his body. This was so forbidden, his fellow Puritans would disown him in a heartbeat if they knew what he was doing. And if they knew he was enjoying it? He couldn’t fathom what would happen to him. 

“Oh my God,” he whispered, though he wanted to shout it at the top of his lungs. The vampire’s cock has just hit something inside of him. He never knew that anything could feel so good. What _was_ that? 

Just when Randy thought things could get no better, he felt sharp fangs gliding across his neck. His hands, which had been hanging over the vampire’s shoulders, moved into his hair, fingers digging into and scratching the scalp as the fangs once more sunk into his body, drawing out the blood which he drunk and lapped at hungrily. All the while his hips were working, driving his cock into Randy. 

“Oh godddd,” Randy said, his voice remaining low. He knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. He couldn’t. Not with all these new feelings and sensations and _pleasures_ taking over his body in waves. 

John withdrew his fangs, though the blood still ran out freely as his tongue worked to catch every last drop. When he pursed his lips and placed a kiss over the bite mark, that’s when Randy came undone. The man’s body twitched as his ass convulsed around his cock, moans went straight to his dick, and before he knew it, he, too, was coming. 

Chest heaving, Randy’s head fell back against the tree. What had he just done? He could feel the vampire’s seed inside of him. He could feel the vampire’s cock still inside of him. But, what worried him more than anything was that he had enjoyed this one brief encounter more than he had anything in his life. When he felt the vampire’s cock slip out, he felt empty. He released his ankles and brought his feet back to the ground, stepping on his pants. 

John reached out, running his cold hand down Randy’s face and over the newly formed scabs on his neck, admiring the still nude form. “Get dressed,” he said, holding his gaze with Randy’s. 

Randy nodded, bending over to grab his clothes and put them on, covering himself once again. 

A hand on Randy’s chin kept their eye contact constant, though John had a feeling that he didn’t _need_ to hold onto him. He simply wanted to. “Tell no one about what happened here tonight.”

“What about these?” Randy asked, turning his head to each side, revealing to John the bite marks he left. 

“Mosquito bites,” he answered. “Try to keep them hidden until they heal.”

“Will I see you again?” was Randy’s next question. They hadn’t even parted and he was already yearning for more of the vampire’s touch, yearning to have the vampire inside his willing body once again. 

“I can’t tell you that. Perhaps. I’m moving on once again, further south.”

“And what if I decide I want to… become like you?”

“If you look hard enough, you’ll find one to turn you. Because unless you want tonight to be the last time you’re amongst the living, I won’t be here to do anything about it. Now, no more questions. Tell _no one_ what happened. Tell _no one_ that you encountered a vampire. Just a lot of mosquitoes. Are we clear?”

“Yes.”

“What did you see tonight?”

“A lot of mosquitoes.”

“Good… You remember what happened, right?”

“You and I… we…” Randy went to answer, stumbling over the right words to use.

“Yes, we fucked. I want you to remember that, to remember how everything felt. But no one else can know.”

“Did I at least see a fox?” Randy asked, a small grin on his face.

“Yes, you did. But you scared him off.”

“Get on back now.”

Randy turned to leave when a thought crossed through his mind. He just… fucked… another man, a vampire, he cheated on his wife, he used the chance to get out of the house to do something productive for the family as a chance to have a quick liaison with someone whose name he didn’t know. He turned back around, only to find that he was gone. He hadn’t heard a sound, where did he go? Where could he have gone? Sighing, Randy once more turned back towards his home, ready to tell them about the quick fox he saw on the edge of the woods who he chased off into the darkness of the night. 

He headed back inside his house as the sun began to rise. His mother and Samantha were just beginning to wake. They soon walked into the kitchen and spotted him stoking the fire. “Randal, how was it?” Samantha asked him. “Were there any foxes getting into our crops?”

“I saw a fox. It was far out in the woods, though. I stood to get closer, but scared him back to where he came from, I suppose.” He pulled at his shirt, feeling it slip as his wife approached to begin cooking breakfast for them all. 

His efforts to cover the bite marks were in vain, though, as she spotted the offending marks marring his neck. “What happened?” she asked, running her fingers over the two little scabs on the right side.

“Mosquitoes. They kept going for my neck.” He covered the spots with his hand, trying to pass them off as nothing. “I guess I scratched them more than I had realized.” He smiled at her, “I must go get some rest, it was a long night.”

He headed into the bedroom, lying down on the bed as his mind raced with what just happened. A smile was on his face as he drifted off to sleep. 

Over the next few years, his mother’s health slowly declined. He and Samantha had yet to have any children, and she was devastated. Still, all her energy went into keeping house and watching after Randy’s mother while he was out working the fields, tending or harvesting the crops. And then that fateful day came. On October 4th, 1672, Randy’s mother passed. 

That was also the day Randy was set free. He knew then that he had to find that one vampire who had changed his life forever. And he knew the only way he could do that was to become a vampire himself. He helped Samantha throughout the winter, but it was only a matter of time before he had to leave her. Come March, he was getting restless. One night, just after the sun set, he turned to Samantha and asked her, “Do you ever wish to be married to someone else?”

“Someone else? Why on earth would I want that?”

“What if someone else was able to give you the children you wanted?”

She didn’t know how to answer that. 

“I want for you to be happy. I can’t give you the one thing you want more than anything. Maybe someone else can.”

“What are you saying?”

“Nothing. Goodnight, Samantha,” he said before crawling into his bed for the last time. 

About an hour later, when he knew she was sleeping, he rolled out of bed and headed out into the woods. He had no idea who he was looking for, what he was looking for. But he hoped that he’d know as soon as he saw it. He walked on, venturing deeper into the woods. And then, before he knew what was happening, there was a hand clamped over his mouth and an arm around his neck. A low voice growled into his ear, “What are you doing here?”

The hand came off of his mouth to allow him to reply. “Looking for you.”

“How do you know who I am?”

“I don’t. But I know what you are. Two years ago, I met one here in these woods,” Randy explained, he heart racing in his chest, voice rushed as he tried to get all the words out. “He wanted to turn me then and there.”

The vampire, so different from the one he had met before, turned him in his arms. “And why didn’t he? Why didn’t he turn you by force?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“And now what? You want me to turn you?”

“Yes.”

“What makes you think I won’t drain you and leave you for dead?”

“Because I’ll make for such a willing progeny. I _want_ to be turned. And I’ll do anything for you to turn me.”

“Follow me.” Together they headed to an abandoned cabin where the vampire and one other had been living. Behind the house there was a freshly dug up pile of dirt next to a deep hole in the ground. “I’ve been looking for someone I believed fitting enough to become one of us.” Pushing the human against the cabin walls, the vampire bore his fangs and sank them into his neck, beginning to drain his blood. “You fit the part.” 

The drank and drank, taking much more blood than the other one had. His body grew weak, he could feel himself starting to sink to the ground as his strength lessened. But, before he could die, he felt a bloodied arm being pressed against his mouth. “Drink it. Drink as much as you need.”

So he did. He sucked the blood down, as much as he possibly could before he was too weak to do anything more. Things grew hazy, finally fading to black. 

The next time he came to, he was digging himself out from underground, trying to find his way to the surface. And he had that same vampire next to him. When he was finally standing above ground, he couldn’t help but notice how _hungry_ he was. He also had an overwhelming desire to kill and eat the first human that crossed his path. 

“Tell me, what is your name?” the vampire asked of Randy, running a hand down his face.

“Randal. What’s yours?”

“Paul. And this is David,” he said, introducing Randy to the other vampire he lived with. “You must be famished.” His eyes glinted as he continued, “Let’s go eat.”

For years, Randy followed every one of Paul’s commands, his new life driven by sex and blood. He learned the right ways to drain and hide a human body, learned how to glamour, learned how to move through the woods undetected. He moved locations when Paul and Dave moved locations. But soon he felt the urge to break free. He could no longer be a part of their little clan, he was not meant to follow along behind someone. So, after seventy years, he demanded to be let go.

“You said you would do anything to be a vampire.”

“I hadn’t thought so far ahead. My life can no longer be dictated by you!”

“But I made you. You wouldn’t be here unless I found you walking where you didn’t belong in that little Pennsylvania town!”

“So you think. I could have found another vampire to turn me.”

“And do you think any other vampire would willingly let you go? You’re still so young, Randal, and you have much to learn about the hierarchy of our culture.”

“Then let me learn it on my own. You would be better off without me, anyway.”

“You’re lucky it’s a crime to kill another vampire, otherwise you’d have been dead already. Fine. Leave. But know that I’ll be the one laughing when I hear news of your death spread like wildfire amongst our kind.”

Without another word, Randy turned and fled into the thickness of the Georgian forest, the only thought in his mind was to head north. 

 

**1781**

The American Revolution had just come to an end, the fighting had ceased, and soldiers were on their way back to their homes. All the fighting that had gone on in the woods made keeping cover a far more difficult task. People were coming into the abandoned cabins, staying there to get away from the battlefields. Randy figured, though, if they were stupid enough to actually let them into a house that had someone living in it, then it was within his right to feed on them. Everyone would assume they died in battle. 

Randy’s journey north had led him to Connecticut. Why he stayed there, he didn’t know. But stay he did. He scoured the woods for old houses, finding one that looked like it hadn’t been lived in since he had been alive. Perfect. He began to head into the town at nights now as pubs and taverns were becoming more frequent. 

He saw one young man in there every now and again, usually about every two weeks. And always with a smile on his face. And what a lovely smile it was, a small, charming gap in between the two top teeth. What he didn’t know was the reason behind the smiles. For this man had met the love of his life out on the battlefields during the war, and though they couldn’t see each other at the moment, they had set up a correspondence with one another. Every two weeks, he either sent out of received a letter from his lover. And this week, he received his. 

The next time he saw that man, though, there was no smile on his face. There was nothing on his face aside from large black and blue marks and a black eye. Randy was intrigued. He sat at the stool, waving off the barkeep as he came over to take his order. When the young man looked over at him, their eyes locked and Randy glamoured him, “Come with me.” 

The young man nodded and stood, following behind him as he led them outside and back to his house. “What happened here?” he asked, his cool palm resting on his cheek.

“My father.”

“What’s your name?”

“Cody.”

“Why did your father do this to you, Cody?”

Cody knew that he shouldn’t be telling this stranger about his life, but he couldn’t control himself. He had to do whatever this man was asking him to do. “He read the letter I got from Ted.”

Now things were getting interesting. “Tell me, who’s Ted?”

“My lover.”

Now things were getting _really_ interesting. “Your lover’s name is Ted?”

“Yes. We met during the war. We started writing each other after we split up to go home. In this last letter he said he couldn’t wait to hold me in his arms again. And that’s the one my father saw. He said to me “Is some pretty lady writing love letters to you?” and I told him no. He then said “Who the hell else would write to you?” as he snatched it away and read it. Once he saw it was from a man, he…”

Randy smirked, brushing his thumb over Cody’s cheek. “I can make you better. I can heal you.”

“You can?” Cody asked, looking up from the ground into Randy’s eyes once more. 

Letting his fangs drop, he answered, “I can.”

Cody’s eyes went wide with fear. What _was_ he? He backed up before trying to run away from the… thing that brought him here. But he didn’t get too far. “Get off me!”

“I’m going to help you.”

“What are you? What are you going to do to me?”

“I told you. I’m going to make you better.” Before any words of objections could come from Cody, Randy bit. He drank the blood as it spilled from Cody, drinking until he was full, beyond full. And when he could drink no more, he tore into his own arm, forcing his blood into Cody’s mouth. 

Running on pure instinct, Cody drank the blood from the arm that was offered to him. But something had to be wrong? Why were things still fading around him? Shouldn’t this blood make him better? What about Teddy, what would happen to him when he found out that he had died? He did know that was happening. Too much blood had been taken from him. He knew he was dying. And he’d never have the chance to tell Ted he loved him.

Cody’s eyes opened, but they shut again when all that surrounded him was dirt. What was happening to him? Hadn’t he died? His hands began to dig. He had to get back to solid ground. Another pair of hands was digging with his, and together they made their way up. “Who are you?” Cody asked him.

“I’m Randal, and I am your maker.”

“My maker? What the hell do you mean my maker?”

“Cody,” Randy began, taking a step towards him, “you’re a vampire now. I turned you.”

“But… why me?”

“Why not you? Have you seen yourself lately?”

“Yes, I have. My face is a mess.”

“Go look,” Randy said, turning Cody to face the house and pushed him toward a window. 

Cody looked into the window, seeing his reflection. His face was clear, no bruises, no marks, no swelling. “But… I was just…”

“I told you. Didn’t I say I could make you better?”

“You did.” 

“Are you hungry? I know I am.”

“Yes, I am.” 

They walked through the streets, looking for the perfect dinner. When they saw a lone man on the edge of a road in town, they knew they had found it. Randy let Cody have the first bite, letting him take in the taste of human blood for the first time. Cody’s eyes rolled back into his head as the blood trickled down his throat. It was better than any ale he had ever tasted. He could get drunk off of this easily. 

Randy raised his head off of the man’s neck and made eye contact with Cody. He saw the blood dripping down his chin, saw the hunger in his eyes, and he couldn’t help but lean in and lick up all the blood on his face. As his tongue brushed over Cody’s lips, Cody let his mouth open slightly, bringing his head in more as their lips met. Cody’s hands gripped onto Randy’s shoulders as he pulled himself in even closer. He tasted the man’s blood in Randy’s mouth. They stood from their hunched position over the man they pulled off the streets, kissing over his dying body. Randy pushed Cody to the old house, holding him against the wall as they kissed. Soon, clothes were left torn and scattered as Randy drove his cock into Cody, his face and chest pressed against the side of the house, Randy’s hands on either side of his head. 

When it was over, when Randy had buried the body and he and Cody went to rest for the day, the guilt hit him. He had just fucked someone who wasn’t Ted. Sure, it was different, as he and Ted had never done anything like that, so rough and raw, their times together had always been so passionate, so caring. They made love. That was not love making. That was fucking. But no matter the differences in how it was done, what mattered was the fact that he did it in the first place. He drifted into slumber with thoughts of Ted in his head. 

“Why did you let me do that?” Cody asked once they woke up for the night. 

“Do what?”

“Get… fucked by you.”

“That’s the way things are. You do whatever your body tells you to do.”

“But I’m telling myself that I love Ted!”

“Ted is human. You’re a vampire. You may have loved him when you were a human, but he’ll be dead before you know it.”

“He wouldn’t have to be, though. Randy, you could turn him, too.”

“Why? So that I can care for the both of you? I don’t need to watch after two children. Thank God I never had any of those.”

“He’s going to wonder what happened to me.”

“Then let him wonder. You’ll forget all about him in one hundred years’ time.” He knew that was a lie, though. He still thought of Samantha. And he certainly still thought of the first vampire he ever met. Even though that vampire hadn’t turned him, he certainly changed him. 

“I don’t _want_ to forget about him.”

“Cody, you just had your first night out, the last thing you should be doing is telling me what I should do. You know _nothing_ about being a vampire. You didn’t even know what you were yesterday night.”

“I’m learning. But, Randal, will my desires to… be with you… continue to be so strong?”

“I don’t know. I never desired to be with my maker as strongly as I wanted to with you. Eventually, I had no desire for him at all.”

Cody sighed, the situation weighing heavily on him. But he had to change the subject, take his mind off things. “Can we go eat now? I’m starved.”

“Sure. Tonight, though, let’s try to not leave any bodies that could lead to suspicion.”

That night they fed, Randy telling Cody of the warning signs that a human body was about to break. They could only draw so much out before it became too much. Randy then glamoured him, leaving him not remembering any of the events that just happened. 

Many nights like that followed, until once when Randy let Cody out on his own. He realized, when Cody came back in a panic, that it had been too soon. “I think I… I think I killed someone.”

“Where’s the body?”

“I couldn’t think of anywhere else, so I dumped it into the river.”

Randy’s hand moved to the bridge of his nose, fingers squeezing tight. “Ok, the body will wash up sooner rather than later. Tomorrow we’re going on the move. We’re going further north.”

“Randy, are we going to Massachusetts?”

“Yes.”

Cody’s eyes lit up. “Are we going to find Ted?”

“Perhaps. Where does he live?”

“Boston.”

Boston… That was where _he_ was from. “Then we’re going to Boston.” It had been 110 years, and still their paths had not crossed. If it was going to happen anywhere, it would be Boston. So that’s where they headed. And that’s where they lived for months, waiting for the time to be right. Waiting for the right night for Cody to reveal himself to Ted. And that night, when Cody and Ted reunited, was the same night Randy was reunited with his vampire. They finally learned one another’s names. John was the vampire’s name. John. So simple, yet it had eluded him for so many years. John. 

That night, Randy told John of the plan to turn the other human, and that he didn’t yet have a spot for them. As Ted learned of Cody’s life over the last few months, John led Randy to a graveyard. The one in which he was buried. The one which they fucked against. The one which they later dug up. The one which Randy and Ted would lie in together that fateful night where Ted was turned. 

Boston soon became home to them all, for it was the city that brought them all together.


End file.
